Mafia-tale: The lurking monsters
by Uniquewriter666
Summary: y/n has come face to face with a monster lurking in the night. You escape towards a bar, but must make a life changing decision. The people you meet, are the trustworthy? Will you make it out alive? Or will you become prey to a terrifying creature?
1. Chapter 1

Mafia-tale

y/n - your name

y/h - your hair

y/s - your skin

y/g - your gender

Or

g/b - girl / boy

m/s - ma'am / sir

As you walk around the corner of the dark alleyway, you feel a chill slowly tiptoe up your spine. You spin around as fast as your body will let you, and you see nothing's there. You start to quicken your pace, but hear another noise. You stop for a split second. Eyes. Eyes glowing as red as freshly drawn blood, stares deep into your soul as it skips a beat.

*snap*

You trip over a pothole, and watch your head meet the sky. You start to hear growling coming from the creature, so you jump up. Your quick pace turns to a run as you reach the end of the alleyway. You turn the corner out of the alleyway and into a bar, the closest building to you. You slam the door behind you causing the whole bar to stop their chatting and look back at you.

"Sorry, but we're having a private meeting right now." A cat-like man hissed. " I'm gonna have ta ask you ta leave."

"I-I'm sorry" you reply " I'm a little lost at the moment...uh...could you direct me towards the ruins?"

The ruins is a place where the not-so-happy people, or what some people like to call, the Minos.

A man engulfed in flames appeared at the counter. He seemed to be wearing a nice, black suit and a bow tie.

You assume he's the bartender.

"Excuse me, m/s, I apologize for there behavior. I can help you, please come with me. It's much quieter in here." The bartender gestures you to follow him...

Will you follow him?

 _ **Writers notes-**_

 _ **Hello~ everyone! I know this isn't much of a chapter, but it's a start! I want ta do a little contest, if you would like to of course. Please leave a review or private message me what you would do. Would you go with him, stay put, or leave? I will post the result of whichever one was most picked, first.**_

 _ **Then I will post the other ones afterwards. I hope you all will want to see more of this! Pls and thank you! Till we meet again...~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Choice 3_

 _This chapter is if you listened to the men and left the bar._

You are yelled at again by the cat-like man, and he's about to get up. You decide you don't want any trouble, so you thank the bartender for at least trying to help you. You slowly make your trembling hands push open the door. . . . . . . . . . .

"yOu ShOuLd nOt hAvE dOnE ThAt. . . . . . . . hA. . . . . . hA. . . . . . . . . !" A blood curdling voice says beyond your eyes reach.

You scream as loud as your lungs can go as you start to see red. You lick your lips. You taste your own blood.

Your spun around by the monster, now facing the bar. Everyone is staring in horror as you feel a sharp pain in your head.

The monster starts to whisper something in your ear;

"I'LL sEe yOu aT tHe nExT-"

You hear his voice cut out when everything starts to get blurry. You feel your feet cave in from underneath yourself. Before you black out, you watch as the creature attacks the men who were kicking you out of the bar. The bartender summons a fiery black pistol and starts to shoot at the creature. You see him get devoured by the creature.

Your eyes slowly shut as blood gushes from your head.

XXX

 **You died, whelp…..O_O choose another chapter….. Good Luck next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Choice 2_

 _This chapter is if you didn't follow him_

You refuse to follow him, because you have no clue who he is. He says he understands " but don't say i didn't warn you if you get jumped by these guys." You roll your eyes at him and proceed to a booth.

By the time you turned around he had gone to the back of the bar.

Your drinking a cup of f/d, when you see the cat-like man make his way toward your booth.

"Didn't i tell you ta get out…?"

"I'll leave once i figure out where I am." you reply. "Please just leave me alone and I promise i won't bother you." You turn back to your phone. The man grabs your arm and attempts to pull you out of the booth. I struggle and manage to break free, but when the bartender comes back in, he runs over to you and tells you you must leave now.

"I can't leave yet!" you yell. " There's something out there! I-i don't know what it is. . . . it's got red eyes and like 4 arms. . . . and -an-"

"Calm down." the bartender tells you. " i know you're frightened, but these men can do so much more than an imaginary monster."

"But its not imaginary!" you get angry at the bartender as he proceeds to tell you its fake.

*BAM*

You both stop your bickering and turn around to see a man. A dead man. Lying on the floor. Blood started pouring out of the corpse and you back away from it. The bartender starts over to the corpse and inspects it.

"A fresh kill. . . . . . " he says.

*BAM*  
*BAM*  
*BAM*

The door is being pounded on by someone, no, something. You see black ooze start seeping in thru the cracks of the door. . . .

The creature leaps towards you and everything turns black. When you come to, your on top of the bartender. You slowly push yourself off, and see your in a pile of bodies. The bartender, one of them. You see a shadow start to hover over you. . . . . .

"gOoD bYe cHiLd" the monster starts. " iLl sEe yOu aT tHe nExT-"

Your vision turns black, and you're at a start screen.

XXX

 **You died, whelp…..O_O choose another chapter….. Good Luck next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter: 2 Choice 1_

 _This chapter is if you did follow him._

You nod your head in response to the bartender, and proceed to follow the bartender.

"My names _Grillby_." he tells you. " I am the owner and bartender here at _Grillby's_. . . . . What's your name?"

" My name is y/n. I'm sort of new to this part of town, I . . . . uh . . . I have no idea where I am."

You smile big of embarrassment.

Grillby smiles. He seems amused.

You grab a bottle from next to the counter. _Just in case. . . ._ you thought to yourself.

You follow Grillby into the back room. You see a man sitting in there with a red substance dripping from his mouth. . . . . . . .

It looks like. . . . . . . ketchup?

"Here have a seat." Grillby gestures you to sit next to the other man.

As you get closer to him, you realize . . . . . he's. . . . . . . a skeleton. . . . .

He turns to look at you, and you jump, surprised.

"Hey there buddy" he says to you. You decide to sit a chair length away from him.

"y/n, this is my partner - " Grillby starts but is soon cut off by the skeleton.

"The names Sans!" he butts in.

"Partner. . .?" You ask.

He holds out a hand. You shake his hand.

"So. . . . What's your name. . . ?" Sans asks you with a smirk.

"y/n" you reply.

"So. . . _y/n_. . . what brings you to this part of snowdin?"

"Uh, I'm just passing through . . "

"You see anything out there?"

 _How does he know about that_ . . ? you ask yourself.

"Um. . . . What do you mean. . . . "

"Hm. . . have you ever seen this?"

He hands you a picture of a creature. It has large, sharp, teeth with a blood red glow to its eyes. _You remember the creature in the alleyway_. . . .

It's skin, shining in the dim light of the picture, made you shiver.

"Where did you get this picture?" you ask.

"That doesn't matter. . . . I asked you a question. . ."

"Y-Yes. . . .yes I have. . . . that. . . _thing. ._ chased me here. . ."

Grillby and Sans' eyes widened. They both look at each other and turn back at you.

"Let's go." Grillby says, "if that thing chased y/n here then "

"What?" you ask utterly confused.

Grillby grabs his pistol, and Sans does the same. You follow them out of the room, you find a bottle on the counter, and you grab it.

As the three of you walk into the bar you see everyone. . . . .

"dEaD . . . . " you hear a blood curdling voice say.

You don't see anyone in the room, but you feel something drip onto your forearm. . . . .Blood.


End file.
